dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Roshi
Muten Roshi, (literally, "Old Master Martial Sky") is a fictional character in the Dragon Ball metaseries. He is a human. His name in the English anime adaptation is a phonetic adaptation of that title: Master Roshi. Some fans find it humorous that this adaptation translates to "Master Old Teacher", or simply "Master Master". The "Turtle Hermit" is an ancient and wise martial arts master and the first character to wield the trademark Kamehameha. Though he seems frail, he is a mighty warrior. Muten Roshi trained Grandpa Son Gohan, Gyumao, Son Goku, Kuririn, and Yamucha. His home, Kame House, a shack on a small isolated island, serves as a gathering place for the Z Fighters and friends. He is a stock character, as he is both the archetypal wise old man and dirty old man, the latter being typical of shōnen anime. Sometimes he gets cranky, which further provides comic relief. He is bald, with a thick goatee and a thick mustache. Muten Roshi wears beach clothes or a martial arts suit and a turtle shell on his back. He usually wields a walking stick. His companions are usually Oolong, Umigame and Lunch. Muten Roshi was voiced by the late Kouhei Miyauchi. Miyauchi's final acting session before he died was for episode 260 of Dragon Ball Z, which he recorded only 3 months before his death. The episode aired on March 15, 1995. In his final line, he yells out "Kuririn!", and is turned into a bar of chocolate by Djinn Boo shortly afterwards. Since episode 288 of Dragon Ball Z, Muten Roshi is voiced by Wikipedia:Hiroshi Masuoka, who voices him throughout Dragon Ball GT, and in the recent video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. In the 10th Anniversary Special he is voiced by Kinya Aikawa, and Masaharu Satou voiced him in Movie 13. Name and origins The character is commonly referred to as "Muten Roshi". The Japanese word roshi (老師) translates to the Chinese word for "teacher" (lǎoshī), so his real name may simply be "Muten" and the "Roshi" may be just a suffix. Muten Roshi also goes by other titles. Most frequently, he is also known as Kame Sennin (亀仙人, in English, the "Turtle Hermit".) When wishing to act anonymously, Muten Roshi has adopted the name Jackie Chun (a parody of martial arts humor master Jackie Chan). Muten Roshi's first appearance is in chapter/issue #3 of the Dragon Ball manga. Relevance and occupation Muten Roshi lives on an island with a house built on it, known as Kame House; here, he trains his students. Muten Roshi is known as the "Turtle Hermit" due to the heavy turtle shell that he and his students wear on their backs for weight training. At the beginning of Dragon Ball, he is the strongest fighter on Earth, however his power level pales in comparison to any of the Z Fighters later in the series. Graduates of Muten Roshi's training often include the kanji for "Turtle" ("Kame") 亀 on their dogi. Background Muten-Rôshi is Uranai Baba's younger brother. He was trained by the great master Mutaito hundreds of years ago, and he was the first of the Z Fighters to climb the massive Karin Tower and be trained by the legendary Karin. It took him 3 years to catch Karin, in order to get the Super Holy Water that was rumoured to tremendously increase one's strength and speed. During Piccolo Daimaō's rampage on Earth, he and Tsuru-sen'nin fought side by side against Daimaō's demons, as shown in the anime. When both students and Mutaito lost the battle, the master said to both of them that he would return someday with a way to defeat Piccolo Daimaō. Tsuru-sen'nin lost his faith to his master and turned evil, thinking that good wasn't enough to defeat Daimaō. He left while Muten-Roshi stayed with the Turtle School. Many years later, Mutaito returned with Muten-Roshi. In the second battle, Muten-Roshi painfully witnessed his mentor die when Mutaito used the Mafūba technique on Piccolo to seal him in a denshi jar (Rice cooker). Muten Roshi then continued the Turtle School by using Mutaito's teaching. After fifty years, Rôshi mastered a unique attack of his own invention, called the Kamehameha. He was also Grandpa Son Gohan's and Gyumao's original martial arts instructor. He put Son Goku and Kuririn through tough physical training, until they were able to participate in their first Tenka'ichi Budôkai during the original Dragon Ball series. In the tournament, Muten Roshi entered it himself under the guise of "Jackie Chun" (an obvious parody of Jackie Chan), in order to make sure that his students did not win it, so that they would still have a challenge and would not become disillusioned. He barely won against Son Goku in the final match. Soon after the Tenkai'ichi Budôkai, he accepts Yamucha as another one of his students. Muten Roshi is over 300 years old at the start of the series, and provides various stories to explain his longevity. He is a very lecherous pervert and is constantly watching young women on television in his spare time or looking at dirty magazines. He even bribes the young teen Bulma, to show him her panties in exchange for a Dragon Ball earlier in the series. Muten Roshi constantly tries to molest any remotely sexy woman he can get close enough to; usually Bulma or Lunch in Dragon Ball. Still, he is a very wise and gentle person, who loves life and its simple pleasures, but is willing to die if necessary. He dies when attempting to utilize the Mafuba against Piccolo Daimao. He appears in most of the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z movies, usually as comic relief in the films. After the fight against Djinn Boo, Muten Roshi left his old sunglasses, and went to more futuristic ones. Alternate Timeline Muten-Rôshi is one of the few characters to survive in the "Trunks Timeline", as seen in the The History of Trunks special. He is hidden in a submarine with Umigame, Oolong and Pu-erh, although was ready and willing to go out and challenge cyborgs #17 and #18. Forms and Transformation Normal In his normal state he seems old and fragile usually walking with a cane, not doing much battle, but able to perform incredible acts that most ordinary people cannot accomplish, such as his ability to move at in incredible speed; in fact, compared to the average human, he could be seen as super human. In the Vegeta Saga, he is seen having a power level of 139, compared to the average human's power level of 5, in the episode after the defeat of Raditz. Max Power Rôshi can also increase his energy and achieve his only and final stage. In this form his appearance changes dramatically, with an enormous increase in muscle mass and strength. In this state he can perform many ki attacks, most noticeably being the enhanced Kamehameha, at their maximum potential. Full power of this stage is unknown, but he was able to destroy the moon with a "Maximum Power" Kamehameha causing Goku to revert back to his normal form after having transformed into his Oozaru form during the 21st Tenkaichi Tournament. Special Abilities * Kamehameha - (Kamehameha Wave in the US anime) (Turtle Destruction Blast) is an energy blast of which Muten Roshi created. He presumely taught it to Grandpa Son Gohan and then several of the Z Fighters of Earth, including Kuririn and Yamucha. Goku figured out how to perform the technique after witnessing Muten Roshi use it. Tenshinhan gained the ability to perform the Kamehameha, and double its power (something that was apparently recontinued as the series continued), when he observed it from Yamucha. Djinn Boo also learns the attack after seeing Goku use it. This is Goku's signature attack. The attack is performed by cupping the hands at the side of the body, usually the right, drawing them back and saying "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" in five stages, before thrusting the hands forward and shooting a blue energy beam towards the target. ** "Full-Power Kamehameha" - This is simply a regular Kamehameha performed after ki is gathered into all parts of the body causing a far more muscular build than normal. This causes a much more powerful blast than normally possible. * Zanzōken - (After-Image Technique in U.S. dub) (Shadow Fist) With this ability, Muten Roshi can move in an explosive burst so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Most often it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counter-attack. * Bankoku Bikkuri Shō: The most potent and powerful attack used by Muten Roshi (disguised as Jackie Chun) in which he shoots a lightning blast towards the target using both hands, and traps the opponent within an electric field. Normally, the opponent cannot escape. Son Goku, however, was able to escape by transforming into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon. Before Gokū, Muten Roshi had only needed to use the attack once before while sparring with Grandpa Son Gohan. * Mafūba - (Evil Containment Wave in the US anime) (Demon Seal) was invented by Mutaito-sensei as a way to capture Piccolo Daimao. The problem with this technique is that it sacrifices the user's life. First, you hold one hand in the air, palm up, and stick two fingers out. Basically, you concentrate on the user and pick them up, forcing their spirit to a destination. In all the cases, the user was forced into a container with a holy talisman charm reading "demon seal" or "magic seal". The aim has to be perfect in order to get the user inside the jar, and it takes a great deal of discipline. * Hypnosis Technique - (Saimin no Jutsu in Japanese) is a technique that was used by Muten Roshi at the 22nd Tenka'ichi Budôkai. It can be used to hypnotize and control the mind of the opponent. ** Yoiko Minmin Ken - (Sleepy Boy Technique in the US anime or "Nighty-Night Baby Attack") was used by Muten Roshi at the 21st Tenka'ichi Budōkai (as Jackie Chun). Basically this is a hypnosis move used to put the opponent to sleep, by using hand motions and weird voice sounds. * Telepathy - (Terepashi in Japanese) is the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. Muten Roshi uses this at the 21st Tenka'ichi Budōkai to read the mind of Namu who was in desperate need of water for his drought-ridden village. He later uses this to coverse between himself and the Crane Hermit during the 22nd Tenka'ichi Budôkai, even if the conversation was merely exchanging insults. Fighting techniques * Janken - (Rock Scissors Paper Fist in the US anime) This is Goku's signature attack in early Dragon Ball, but is soon replaced by the Kamehameha. The user shouts Jan-ken, then a name corresponding to the attack. Jan-ken-gu, equals rock and will be a strong punch. Jan-ken-choki, equals scissors and will be a poke in the eyes. Jan-ken-pa, equals paper and will be an open palm strike. The same technique was taught to Goku's grandfather by Muten Roshi. It is unknown whether he is the inventor of the technique although it is assumed so. * Kanashibari No Jutsu - (Bound Technique in the US anime) (Hands and Feet Paralysis) This move was used by Muten Roshi when he pitted against Man-Wolf during the 22nd Tenkai'chi Budôkai. Despite its usage in the manga, it was only named in the anime. * Sui Ken - (Mad Cow Attack in the US anime) (Drunken Fist) Muten Roshi used this technique as Jackie Chun in the Tenka'ichi Budokai. He acts drunk wobbling around, and while the opponent is confused, he hits him catching him off guard. Quite possibly a reference to the Jackie Chan movie, Drunken Master. Video games Muten Roshi is a playable character in the games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (Playable w/Jackie Chun as an alternate outfit, has MAX Power Mode as transformation) *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' (Playable as Jackie Chun) Sources * Taken directly from the anime episodes, films and manga chapters Category:Z Fighters Category:Humans